


they're in love, your honor.

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Eddie Diaz, Mentions of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Mentions of Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Mentions of Howie "Chimney" Han/Maddie Buckley, Slight Episode Spoilers, Teasing, mentions of maddie buckley, mentions of pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Chim wants to find out some information. It's just not the information he expected to find.----Takes place during4.01, so slight spoilers.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 12
Kudos: 271





	they're in love, your honor.

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely, wonderful anon gave me the following prompt:
>
>> _prompt: chim thinks the person buck is talking to is a girlfriend obviously, so maybe he sneaks onto buck’s computer or whatever to find out and realizes it’s actually eddie_
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, nonnie. 

Chimney carefully made his way up the stairs of Buck’s apartment, looking down the railing briefly as his heart pounded inside of his chest. While he knew Buck wasn’t home, Chim couldn’t help but feel like Buck was going to walk in at any moment and catch him in the act, and Chim  _ knew  _ it was because he was going to go snooping, and break Buck’s trust. Provided Buck realized what Chimney was about to do, Chim thinks to himself as he sucks back a breath, opens the door to Buck’s room and exhales, spotting Buck’s laptop and heading towards it immediately with a small smirk, thankful that the laptop was opened and definitely not locked.

It’s been months since the two of them have been rooming together thanks to Covid, slightly longer since Eddie left to go home and be with Christopher — knowing that they were safe to do so, and it was shortly after Eddie had gone home that Chim had noticed Buck taking more and more zoom calls on his laptop, in his room, privately. 

And every single time Chim asked Buck about who he was talking to, Buck would say it was no one, but his grin —- Chimney wasn’t an idiot, he knew what that grin on Buck’s face meant. But no matter how many times Chim asked or teased him, Buck would deny Chim the simple truth of what Chim knew in his heart --

That Buck was seeing some new woman via online video chats. So Chimney continued to tease Buck by naming the woman his  _ Covid Crush _ , and even though Buck continued to vehemently deny anything was going on, or it wasn’t like that -- Chim knew his co-worker and friend.

Buck was definitely hiding something. Which is why Chim was in Buck’s room as Buck went out to do some quick shopping for the next few days. Fingers landing on the keys of the laptop, Chim woke it from the current state of sleep mode it was in, the screensaver freezing slightly before going away, and Chim couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he saw that Buck had left the Zoom application up too.

“Alright, covid crush, let’s find where you’re at,” Chim chuckles to himself as he begins moving the mouse on the screen, hovering over names in hopes of finding an already opened window or some form of previous chat history showing. After a few minutes of not finding much, Chim is just about to give up hope of finding anything when a chat window pops up, flashing a notification icon briefly.

“Here we go,” Chim grins to himself, cracking his knuckles before he lets his fingers rest on the keyboard once more, fingers tapping a light rhythm as he manages to see numerous conversations between this person and Buck, brief and succinct, no doubt written before the video call was actually made.

Eyes skimming over the sentences quickly, Chim finds himself frowning, not quite sure what he’s reading, almost like the sentences are mid-thought, something that only Buck and the other person would understand. Chim quickly finds his eyes widening though when he spots declarations of love, statements of moving in together after everything goes slightly back to normal, and even thoughts on Buck’s insecurities about, apparently, being an uncle  _ and _ a father.

_ What the hell _ , Chim thinks as he scrolls through the conversation a little more slowly, quickly realizing that Buck’s covid crush has a son that, apparently, not only has Buck met, but is adored by.

“Well, this is…” Chim whispers, blinking in surprise before the window flashes once more, notifying a second message has popped up.

_ It’s good that you’ve picked a therapist, Buck. And I’m sure Chim won’t tease you too long about it. You’re probably at the store by the time I’ve sent this _ ….

Chim blinks, and then blinks once more before realizing that according to this statement, Buck’s crush has met  _ him _ , and Chim finds himself completely baffled by that.

“It’s moments like these that I wish Maddie or Hen were around,” Chim admits to himself, making a clicking noise with his tongue on the inside of his mouth, eyes widening as another message comes through.

_ Chris misses you by the way. We’ll have to work out a FaceTime with him at one point. He’s also very excited for you to move in, though he almost let it slip to Denny earlier. Might want to tell someone soon, before he does _ .

“No way,” Chim whispers to himself, pushing Buck’s chair back with a loud screech, cringing inwardly and flinching, shoulders tense, like he’s waiting for Buck to catch him. When minutes pass with no pounding of footsteps on the stairs, Chim finds himself relaxing and taking a quick, deep breath before chuckling.

“Holy shit, Buck’s covid crush is Eddie,” Chim says, shaking his head before his eyes widen once more when he realizes that he’s read Eddie and Buck declaring love for one another and talks about moving in together.

“Holy shit, Buck and Eddie are in love,” Chim adds, huffing softly before he quickly sleeps the computer, pushes the chair in and heads downstairs towards the couch, sitting on it as he tries to understand just what type of information he now has in the palm of his hands -- and how to use it against Buck completely, Chim thinks with a smirk..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved, appreciated and always responded to eventually. Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://siriuslyjamie.tumblr.com). Story is not beta-edited.


End file.
